


Summer

by DeathRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: It's too hot. Meowth bothers James.





	Summer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo.

title: Summer  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The Caesar's Palace A Ferry Merry Shipmas Shipping Week Day 4  
prompt: summer

* * *

"It's too hot," James complained. "I don't even want to get out of bed."

"Meowth, that's right," agreed Meowth, flopping down beside him.

Jessie would have pushed Meowth off onto the floor, but James only nudged the pokemon gently in an effort to make him move.

"Meowth, go away," he said. "I was already too hot without your fur on me."

"Well, excuse me for being a cute fluffy pokemon!" Meowth said sarcastically, sounding entirely offended.

"You're excused," James replied. "Now get off my bed."

Meowth grumbled and reluctantly slid down onto the floor. He'd thought about going to bother Jessie instead, but she probaly would have thrown water on him if he complained about being hot.

On second thought, maybe that would have been a better plan. At least he would be cooled off for a while.

On third thought, though, she might just send out Arbok to deal with him instead and Meowth did not like the idea of being too hot  _and_  poisoned at the same time.


End file.
